Kawaii Tomodachi
by ninako-yume
Summary: Two-shot tout Kawaii de Naruto et Sasuke à l'age de 5 ans !
1. Yuki

**PS : Naruto et Sasuke ont 5 ans dans cette fic. Sur ce, enjoy !**

* * *

**Yuki**

* * *

-Sasuke, Sasuke ! Regarde, il neige !

-…..

-Mais regarde ! C'est super joli !

-…..

-Roh, tu m'énerves !

Le petit blond se décala de la fenêtre et s'empressa de sortir dehors en courant. Il regarda la neige tomber un instant, puis commença à tournoyer sur lui-même en rigolant, sans se soucier du regard du petit brun qui l'observait à travers la même fenêtre où il se trouvait quelques moments auparavant. Une minute passa, avant qu'il ne fût rejoint par le dit brun.

-Sasuke ! T'es venu pour jouer toi aussi ?

-Tu as oublié ton écharpe idiot…

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas un idiot !

Et en accompagnant l'acte à ses paroles, il lui envoya une boule de neige en plein visage. Le brun resta de marbre un instant, puis se baissa pour ramasser l'écharpe qu'il avait lâchée par surprise. Elle était maintenant humide, presque mouillé.

-Voilà pourquoi t'est un idiot...dit-il en lui montrant la dite écharpe.

-Hmpft ! C'est pas comme si j'allais tomber malade sans cette écharpe ! Je ne tombe jamais mala-

Et il fut coupé dans sa phrase par une douce chaleur enveloppant son cou. Il leva les yeux et vit Sasuke reculer après lui avoir enfilé son écharpe.

-Et toi ? Demanda curieusement le petit blond.

-Je n'ai pas froid.

-Moi aussi ! S'exclama Naruto en le prenant comme un défi.

-Pourquoi tu trembles alors ?

-Je tremble pas ! Et d'abord, toi aussi tu as froid ! Tes joues sont toutes rouges !

-…..

Le brun détourna le regard en l'ignorant, ce qui agaça notre petit blond qui afficha une mine boudeuse tout à fait craquante avant de se diriger vers le brun à grandes –pour sa taille–enjambés. Il tira sur son écharpe puis enroula la moitié autour du cou de Sasuke. Cette action eut pour effet de les rapprocher, presque les coller.

-Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça ! Affirma le blond, accompagné d'un grand sourire.

Le brun se contenta de lui sourire aussi.

-Eh Sasuke…toi aussi tu aimes la neige, pas vrai ? Demanda joyeusement le petit blond.

-…oui. Révéla Sasuke à contre cœur face à la mine réjoui de Naruto, ses joues prenant une teinte encore plus rosée.

Naruto afficha un sourire éblouissant face à cette révélation puis attrapa la main du petit brun et tira dessus.

-Ne ne, et si on faisait un bonhomme de neige ?

* * *

**Voilà un tout mini One-shoot kawaii pour vous ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ? Même un peu ? **

**Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais oui ou non le posté, vus que ça fait un bon bout de temps depuis que je l'ai écrit, mais finalement, je voulais vraiment le partager avec vous ^^ Ah, et si je vois que pas mal de personnes ont aimé ce mini One-shoot, peut être que je mettrai alors une deuxième partie mais qui elle sera bien plus longue ! **


	2. Petite jalousie

-C'est bien mon fils ça ! Ne te laisse pas faire ! s'exclama une rousse, toute souriante en cogitant des bras comme si elle encourageait un match de catch.

-Kushina… tu devrais les séparer au lieu de les encourager, intervint Minato en soupirant.

-Mais chéri, ils sont tellement mignons ! Regarde-les ! dit-elle en pointant les enfants du doigt. Mikoto, plus de photos de ce côté-ci ! Il y a un meilleur angle !

-Yes, sir ! Répondit la dénommée Mikoto dans un petit rire en faisant le salut militaire.

-Je les regarde…c'est pour cette raison que je te demande de les séparer, répliqua-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'à sa femme vu qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus. Et toi Fugaku, je suppose que tu ne le feras pas vu le sourire amusé que tu affiches depuis qu'ils ont commencé ?

-Eh bien oui. Moi aussi j'ai envie de voir comment mon fils va se débrouiller.

-Il n'y a que moi qui pense qu'ils pourraient se blesser ou quoi ? s'exaspéra le blond en observant leurs sujets de conversation qui n'étaient autre que leurs deux fils âgés de cinq ans et demi en train de se débattrent.

Il ne savait pas vraiment le pourquoi de leur dispute, mais d'après les quelques mots qu'il réussit à discerner, une fille avait plu à Naruto mais celle-ci s'intéressait – bien sûr – à Sasuke, alors son fils s'était énervé et avait mis la faute sur le petit brun, même s'il savait que celui-ci n'y était pour rien. Sasuke ne se laissa évidemment pas faire, et ils terminèrent dans une bagarre tous les deux.

-Et pourquoi n'irais-tu pas les séparer par toi-même ? l'interrogea Fugaku en le sortant de ses pensées.

-Si tu veux savoir… observe.

Et il fit un pas, puis deux, dans la direction des deux enfants quand un regard meurtrier qui venait visiblement de sa femme l'arrêta dans son acte. Il affronta le dit regard avec des sueurs froides, un peu craintif de la réaction de Kushina.

-**Mi-na-to** ! Ne fais pas un pas de plus, et laisse-les s'amuser ! Cette fois-ci, si tu essayes de t'en mêler, je vais vraiment m'énerver ! le gronda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire faussement désolé puis se recula en silence, il reposa ensuite son regard sur Fugaku et prit la parole :

- Tu vois, je ne peux rien faire.

Fugaku afficha un sourire encore plus amusé face à la mine résignée de Minato, puis reporta de nouveau son attention sur son fils Sasuke.

Le petit brun qui semblait pas mal se débrouiller jusque-là, paraissait avoir perdu du terrain face à Naruto. Il était maintenant allongé par terre, le blond à califourchon sur lui, tirant sur ses joues et ses cheveux. Sasuke tentait vainement de le repousser, mais quand le petit blond ne semblait pas se décider à bouger ou à s'arrêter de lui tirer les cheveux et les joues, le brun opta plutôt de le repousser plus fortement ce qui donna le résultat qu'il souhaitait. Naruto n'était plus sur lui. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'il avait poussé le blond un peu trop violemment, qui eut donc l'effet de le faire tomber en arrière en se cognant douloureusement la tête au sol.

Naruto se trouva d'abord surpris. Puis quand la douleur de la bosse qui s'était formée à l'arrière de son crâne commença à faire son effet, ses yeux s'humidifièrent en regardant Sasuke, puis des larmes commencèrent à faire leur apparition quand Kushina se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle serra son fils en lui chuchotant des « là, là » tout en lui frottant le dos.

Minato le regarda d'un œil inquiet avant de lâcher un : « Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit » mais se tût très rapidement par le regard que lui envoya sa femme. Sasuke quant à lui assistait à la scène d'un regard perdu mais fut ramené à la réalité quand sa mère s'approcha de lui et le gronda gentiment en disant : « Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait Sasuke, va t'excuser ». Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord et sourit quand sa mère lui offrit un baiser sur la joue. Il commença à se diriger lentement vers le blond, mais s'arrêta dans sa marche par le regard qu'il reçut de celui-ci.

Naruto s'était enfin calmé dans les bras de sa mère et ne pleurait plus, mais alors qu'il allait rendre le sourire qu'affichait sa mère à son encontre, des bruits de petits pas attirèrent son attention. Et bientôt le calme qu'il ressentait fut vite remplacé par de la colère. Il fronça les sourcils et lança à Sasuke un regard noir avant de parler en pointant le petit brun du doigt.

- T'es plus mon ami toi ! cria-t-il, mécontent.

Sasuke resta pétrifié face à cette annonce, ses yeux montrant sa surprise puis sa peine. Fugaku et Minato observaient la scène en silence. Kushina avait déposé son fils, inquiète de la tournure des événements et se sentant un peu coupable d'être en partie la cause. Mikoto quant à elle avait rejoint son fils, puis le poussa doucement en avant en souriant pour l'encourager à continuer ce qu'il devait faire. Il regarda sa mère quelques instants puis se remit en marche vers le blond.

- T'approche pas ! hurla le blond.

- Naruto… J'ai pas fait exprès de -, commença Sasuke.

-Non ! C'est pas juste pour ça ! Tu m'as frappé parce que tu aimes Sakura-chan toi aussi ! J'te déteste ! le coupa le blond en détournant la tête.

-Mais Naruto… défendit Kushina.

- J'ai dit non ! Veux rentrer ! ordonna-t-il à sa mère en lui coupant la parole.

En voyant son air hésitant, il commença à se diriger vers la petite porte qui se trouvait au fond du jardin de la maison Uchiha d'un pas hâtif. Têtu comme il était, Naruto ne paraissait pas décidé à changer d'avis. Son père le suivit après un bref signe d'au revoir, quant à sa mère, elle resta un peu plus longtemps pour excuser l'attitude de son fils.

- Je m'excuse vraiment pour le comportement de Naruto, vous savez comme il est têtu, mais ça n'explique pas son attitude envers Sasuke. C'est la première fois que je le vois agir de cette manière avec lui. D'habitude il lui pardonnerait toujours après une dispute, en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire la tête à son meilleur ami. Mais là… je ne le comprends pas. Je comprends qu'il soit jaloux que cette fille s'intéresse à Sasuke plutôt qu'à lui, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il remet la faute sur Sasuke.

Elle fit une pause, faisant mine de réfléchir puis continua.

- Est-ce que cette fille te plait Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le petit brun baissa son regard face à cette question puis tira sur la robe de sa mère tout en disant d'une petite voix :

-Maman, je veux rentrer voir nii-san …

Mikoto regarda son fils un moment, puis retourna son attention sur Kushina et échangea un regard désolé avec elle, qui lui fut rendu par un petit sourire compréhensif. Kushina s'en alla après un rapide au revoir à Fugaku.

* * *

- Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun, c'est vrai que toi et Naruto n'êtes plus amis ? interrogea joyeusement une petite rosée.

-…..

Le petit brun se contenta de l'ignorer. Il était assis devant sa maison sur une petite rambarde, guettant si Naruto allait venir. Cela faisait 3 jours depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés, et Naruto ne se montrait toujours pas. Habituellement, la famille Namikaze venait souvent chez eux, et si ce n'était pas eux qui venaient, c'était l'inverse. Alors c'était très étrange de ne pas avoir le petit blond autour, il était habitué à le voir au moins une fois par jour, et ils s'amusaient toujours ensemble. Alors… il lui manquait vraiment. Donc, il avait boudé jusqu'au deuxième jour, insistant que c'était la faute à Naruto et que c'était à lui de s'excuser. Mais il sentit sa conviction complètement s'effriter quand le blond ne se montra toujours pas au troisième jour. Et il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi, mais il avait très envie de le voir. Alors il décida de l'attendre devant la maison, convaincu qu'il se montrerait aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il en était certain.

Mais voilà que cette collante de Sakura ne le lâchait plus. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui plaisait à Naruto chez cette fille ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et ne voulait franchement pas le savoir. Car même si ce crétin n'avait pas compris, il ne s'était pas énervé car il aimait Sakura comme Naruto l'avait dit. C'était juste que ça l'avait irrité que celui-ci se battait avec lui **juste **pour cette fille**. **Depuisquand Naruto considérait qu'une fille était plus importante que lui ? Et ne voulait plus devenir son ami juste pour cette fille ? C'était du n'importe quoi. Il était **son** meilleur ami, et il était **plus important** qu'elle pour lui. Elle ne l'aimait pas de toute façon, donc pourquoi se disputer pour une fille qui n'en valait pas la peine.

Et alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la petite tête blonde qui les observait un peu plus loin, cachée derrière un muret.

Le petit blond avait les sourcils froncés et sa respiration était saccadée par la course qu'il venait de faire depuis chez lui, il lâcha d'une petite voix un : « menteur » puis repartit brusquement en courant.

Et pendant que lui courait, les yeux humides et le cœur serré, Sasuke se demandait de son côté quand Naruto allait enfin venir. Il continuait d'avoir le regard dans le vague et ses pensées ne tournaient qu'autour d'une petite tête blonde.

* * *

- Naruto ?! Dieu soit loué tu n'as rien… soupira Kushina de soulagement. Et combien de fois dois-je te répéter de ne pas sortir tout seul ?! Et sans me prévenir qui plus est ! Si tu savais à quel point je me suis inquiétée ! se reprit-elle en haussant la voix, ses yeux brillant encore d'inquiétude.

-Désolé…. s'excusa le blond en baissant la tête.

La rousse étudia son fils un moment avant de se mettre à genoux, en face de lui.

-Naruto, tu es allé voir Sasuke ? demanda la rousse d'une voix calme et douce.

Le petit blond hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

-Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

Cette fois-ci, il secoua la tête d'un geste négatif.

-Que s'est-il passé alors ? interrogea-t-elle tout en lui caressant la joue.

- Sasuke est un menteur…. il a dit qu'il n'aimait pas Sakura-chan…mais ils étaient ensemble quand je suis allé le voir…. révéla-t-il en appréciant la douceur de la main de sa mère sur sa joue.

Sa mère le considéra un instant avant de lui poser la question cruciale :

- De qui es-tu jaloux ? De Sasuke ou de Sakura ?

Il ne répondit pas, réfléchissant intensément.

-Alors ? appuya-t-elle.

- J'aime Sakura-chan mais… veux pas que S'uke joue avec elle….

- Hum…. c'est compliqué, fit-elle songeuse. Ah, j'ai une idée ! On invitera Sasuke demain et vous réglerez ça tous les deux ! Tu es d'accord ? demanda-elle joyeusement.

- …..moui.

- C'est réglé alors ! conclut-elle dans un claquement de mains satisfait.

* * *

C'était le quatrième jour… et elle avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui elle prendrait son courage à deux mains ! C'était sa chance et elle comptait bien la prendre ! Naruto-kun allait souvent chez Sasuke-kun et elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui demander de jouer avec elle, mais depuis maintenant quatre jours, il ne sortait plus. Même pour jouer avec les autres enfants, ce qui l'avait inquiété. Il semblerait que les deux se soient disputés. Etant sa voisine, elle devrait normalement être son amie, mais comme elle était timide, elle hésitait chaque fois à l'approcher. Naruto quant à lui, lui faisait des coucous des fois mais sans plus. Et depuis ce fameux jour où il l'a défendu dans une bagarre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être son amie.

* * *

_Drinng – Drinnggg_

- Naruto, va ouvrir la porte ! Ça doit être Mikoto et Sasuke ! l'appela sa mère depuis la cuisine.

Le blond ne se fit pas attendre et se précipita vers la porte, même si ses joues étaient gonflées dans un air boudeur, ses yeux reflétaient quant à eux son excitation.

- J'arrive !

Et il ouvrit la porte.

- B-bonjour Naruto-kun, le salua une petite fille.

- Ah, b'jour Hinata, répondit-il, un peu déçu que ce ne soit pas Sasuke.

- Euh… j-je voulais te demander… t-tu voudrais jouer avec m-moi ? demanda-t-elle, ses joues prenant une teinte cramoisie.

- Ben, commença-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. C'est qu'aujourd'hui –

- Non, intervint une voix, le coupant dans sa phrase.

Les deux se retournèrent, faisant face à l'auteur de cette interruption. Et bien sûr, ce n'était autre que Sasuke, se tenant debout à côté de sa mère, les sourcils froncés montrant qu'il n'était pas content.

- Eh bien Naruto, je ne savais pas que tu avais une amie aussi mignonne, le taquina Mikoto.

A ces paroles, Hinata reprit des couleurs après les avoir perdu à la vue de Sasuke.

- Hé hé…c'est Hinata ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant la petite fille.

- Enchantée, Hinata-chan. Bon, il est temps d'entrer Sasuke, il faut laisser Naruto finir sa discussion.

Elle prit alors la main de son fils et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Sasuke envoya un regard noir à Hinata quand il passa à ses côtés puis regarda un instant Naruto, qui lui, avait détourné les yeux. Il afficha une moue encore plus contrariée que le petit blond ai osé l'ignorer, mais se laissa quand même entrainer par sa mère.

Après avoir salué Kushina, sa mère décida finalement de lâcher sa main, il se faufila alors discrètement pour aller voir Naruto quand les deux femmes commencèrent à papoter.

Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul avec cette petite fille. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu - enfin, c'était juste quatre jours mais c'était longtemps pour lui - alors il n'allait pas laisser cette fille gaspiller le temps de Naruto qu'il devait passer normalement avec **lui**.

Quand il arriva à la porte, il fut heureux de voir que cette Hinata n'était plus là, mais quand il vu le visage de Naruto, sa joie fut vite remplacée par de la colère.

- Pourquoi es-tu rouge ? demanda le brun d'un ton suspect.

Car Naruto ne rougissait pas facilement… à moins qu'il ne soit vraiment embarrassé.

- P-pour rien, répondit le blond d'une voix un peu troublée. Mais quand il essaya de rentrer, une main sur son petit poignet l'en empêcha.

-Dis-moi.

Il hésita un instant puis répondit.

- C'est que…Hinata m'a…m'a embrassé sur la joue alors que je m'y attendais pas…avant de partir en courant.

Il fit une pause, puis en s'ébouriffant les cheveux continua.

- Mais bon, je suis sûr que c'était juste une preuve de notre nouvelle amitié…car je lui ai promis la prochaine fois d'aller jouer avec elle, hé hé.

Hé hé ? Et il rigole en plus ? Et qui embrasserait quelqu'un sur la joue juste parce qu'ils devenaient amis ? Personne ! Bon, peut être Naruto…Mais sûrement pas cette fille ! Elle cachait bien son jeu…sous cet air innocent se cachait un combattant redoutable ! Je ne perdrai pas ! Naruto est mon meilleur ami à **moi **! Qu'elle le touche et je vais lui faire bouffer les nouveaux piments que viens d'acheter ma mère ! Attendez une seconde…il a bien dit qu'il avait promis de jouer avec elle la prochaine fois ? C'est ça ! Qu'elle rêve ! Il ne jouera avec personne d'autre que **lui** !

- Et t'es tout rouge juste pour ça ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton agacé en s'approchant de Naruto. Alors comment réagirais-tu si je faisais ça ?

Et il l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Niark, j'ai peut-être 5 ans et demi mais je sais embrasser ! J'ai vu Nii-san le faire l'autre jour avec une fille ! Il suffit de coller nos bouches et le tour est joué.

Il se recula avec un sourire satisfait pour voir la réaction de Naruto. Mais celui-ci avait les yeux en soucoupe, encore choqué puis s'évanouit soudainement.

O.…K. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il voulait!

- Oy, pourquoi t'es pas devenu rouge, crétin ! cria-t-il en tirant sur ses joues pour le réveiller.

Naruto ouvrit lentement ses yeux, puis quand son regard rencontra celui de Sasuke, il se stupéfia un instant, puis devint rouge de la tête au pied, même ses oreilles étaient rouges. Sasuke face à cette réaction ne put s'empêcher de rougir à son tour en se rappelant de ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais au moins, il avait pu remporter la première étape de sa bataille contre Hinata.

Il ne la laisserait pas avoir Naruto !

* * *

**Voici la deuxième partie de ce One-shot ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que le premier ? Un Sasuke tout possessif, je le trouve absolument trop craquant ! Ah..et ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de se réconcilier, mais tant que ça finit bien ! Alors, avis ? Vous avez aimez ? adorer ? détester ? Merci de me le faire savoir !**

**Et je vous remercie pour tour les reviews que vous avez laisser pour la première partie, c'est grâce à vos superbes commentaires que je me suis dis, allez, je vais leurs donner la deuxième partie !**

**Sur ce, passez une bonne soirée ! **


End file.
